Soul Release
by cookies-n-cream08
Summary: It's a RougeRemy romance. You'll just have to read and find out any more! Rating might go up in future chapters. Don't forget to review!


This is my first attempt at an X-Men: Evolution fanfic. I'm probably horrible at accents, but I'm trying. Thoughts are in italics and telepathic messages are in //.  
  
The sound of the footsteps grew closer and closer and became faster and faster. "Leave me alone!" The girl called, running faster down the dark corridor. She looked around frantically. The room seemed to be closing in on her and the footsteps grew even closer. "Stop following me!" she cried. You cannot escape me Rouge. A voice said. Every step you make I make. I am part of you now Rouge. And I will control you! "Stop!" Rouge cried. "Please just leave me alone." She fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
"Stripes! Stripes wake up!" Wolverine called, trying to get Rouge to stop screaming. Rouge's frantic screams had woken up the whole mansion. "Wolverine let me try." Professor Xavier said quietly, placing his hand on Rouge's forehead. /Rouge you must wake up/. He said telepathically. /You're having a nightmare/. Rouge moaned softly and opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize where she was. "Rouge are you all right?" Storm asked anxiously. "Yeah Rouge you were like totally freaking out on us." Kitty Pryde said. "Yeah Ah'm fine." Rouge said. "Just a nightmare." The professor looked worried. "Rouge, this is the fifth night in a row you've had a nightmare. Are they the same ones?" he asked. "No." Rouge lied. "Ah'm fine Ah promise. Go back ta sleep everyone." To prove her point she rolled over and closed her eyes. The professor sighed and told everyone to leave. He rolled out after them. "Xavier you know that she's not ok." Storm said. "I know," he replied, "But until she's ready to tell us anything we just have to let it be."  
  
After everyone left Rouge opened her eyes and walked over to her window. Why me? She wondered. This was the fifth night in a row she had that dream and every night it seemed that whatever it was chasing her got closer.  
  
"Why what chere?" A voice asked from the shadows. "What are you doing here Swamp Rat?" Rouge asked angrily, "Ah'm not in the mood for your games." "Why Rouge, Remy's offended." Gambit said, "Remy thought you liked him." Rouge sighed. "I asked ya what you're doing here." she said. "Remy just wanted to visit his favorite River Rat." he said. "At 3:00 in the morning?" Rouge asked. "You're just full of questions tonight aren't you?" Remy said, sitting on her bed. "Remy came here to give you this." He held out a long stemmed red rose. "What are ya gonna do with it? Blow me up?" Rouge asked sarcastically. Remy put his hand to his heart. "You wound me chere." he said dramatically. Rouge rolled her eyes and took the rose from his hands. It is pretty. She thought. But why would that Swamp Rat give me a rose?  
  
"Thanks." she said, placing the rose on her nightstand. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you're here?" Remy grinned. "That's for Remy to know and you, chere, to find out." he said. Rouge had a sudden urge to tell him everything about her nightmares. Get a hold of yourself Rouge. She scolded herself mentally, He's the enemy. "That's none of your business." she said, "Now get off my bed so I can go to sleep." Remy jumped off her bed. "G' night, chere." he said.  
  
Rouge groaned as she laid back down. There's no way Ah can go back ta sleep now. She reached under her bed and grabbed a dusty photo album. In it were pictures of her when she was a little girl. She flipped to one of her favorite pictures. It was a picture of her swinging happily at the park while Irene took pictures. It's hard to believe I was ever that happy. She thought angrily. The book fell to the floor with a thud. "Ah can't take this anymore!" she said, "Ah'm sick of never bein' able to touch. How am Ah ever supposed to be happy!" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
Remy sighed as he watched her from the window. I wish I could make her happier. He thought. He just wanted to rush in there and take her in his arms to comfort her. He watched her for almost an hour as she cried herself to sleep. One day Rouge, I promise I'll make you happy. And Remy LeBeau never breaks a promise.  
  
(A/N So, what did you think? I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'm looking for a co-writer for this fic, so if you're interested please email me. Until I get a co-writer, it will be a while between chapter updates. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, enough talk. Please review! =^.^=) 


End file.
